1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is known in which a client terminal, a print server and a multifunction device are connected via a network (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the known system, print data is generated in the client terminal. Then, the client terminal sends the generated print data to the print server and the print server stores the print data. The multifunction device obtains the print data from the print server when printing the print data.
Recently, embodiments have been widely disseminated in which the client terminal uses various services, typically a cloud service. In such embodiments, the functions of the conventional print server and the multifunction device are provided as a print service so that a similar function as the print server is provided by the print service and it is unnecessary for a user to prepare a print server.
However, in the conventional system, user interfaces for a method in which the print data is sent from the client terminal to the image forming apparatus to have the print data printed, and for a method in which the print data is printed by the print service, are different, and this was inconvenient for the user.
Further, while not limited to printing, this problem exists for an embodiment in which user interfaces are different for a method in which a process is executed by an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, a projector or the like, and a method in which the process is executed by a service, based on an instruction from a client terminal.